Promise of a Lifetime
by KeybladeGrayson14
Summary: Dick goes to visit Wally's grave, and refuses to accept he's dead. I'm going to put the disclaimer here because I don't wanna ruin the feels of the story. Disclaimer - I dont' own Young Justice or the song Promise of a Lifetime by Kurtless. I do own Casper and Josh. You'll see who inside, T for the feels


**13th July,**

**Central City,**

**6:30 pm**

**_'I have fallen to my knees, as I sing a lullaby of pain'_**

A cold wind blew through Central City, most streets were empty apart from those who were still celebrating the Reach's departure. If only they knew the real cost. A black Harley Davidson with electric blue details zipped through the streets. Three different flowers; a pink carnation, a primrose and a mixed zennia were carefully wrapped and placed in the rider's _Lord of the Rings _messenger bag. The rider you ask, is Richard Grayson. Or Dick Grayson to his friends. He was going to see his supposingly 'dead' best friend Wally West. Kid Flash - Wally had died saving the world from the Reach's clutches, it did however, cost him his life. Bart Allen, Impulse, became Kid Flash II. He hated it, he felt like a copy, a fake- but everyone told him otherwise. Dick reached the cemetery in a matter of minutes, getting off his bike and parking it nearby; he thought about the past few weeks events...

**'_I'm feeling broken in my melody, as I sing to help the tears go away'_**

_-Flashback- _

_June 20th, Kid Flash is 'dead'. Wally was reported missing three days later by his friend Casper Phoenix. July 4th. The police and detectives gave up on their search- on account for they had no evidence. Bull. In my opinion- they had evidence. They just weren't looking in the right place. Wals was given a funeral - the whole Team and League attended in civvies of course, with Gar and La'gann in glamour charms concealing their identity. What you'd call the Original Team, well whatever you wanna call us, we spoke. Or tried to at least. Artemis, went first. Then M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and Zatanna. It was my turn next, or it was going to be, but as I got up, I couldn't I froze. It was my best friends funeral and I freakin froze! I left before anything else happen, and I could literally feel the guys glares on my backs, no doubt disgusted about it. I wouldn't blame them. Some people, like La'gann was still mad about the whole Artemis fake death thing. Others like Karen and Mal kept their distance. But everyone else still spoke to me, I don't understand why though. I had even been meeting up with Zee more. Zatanna, I miss her so much..._

-_Present Day-_

Dick had stopped at the newest grave. ' _Wally West- 11 November 1994 - 2016. Son, Nephew, Friend, Boyfriend, Hero'_ Dick dropped to his knees, silent tears floating down his face.

**_'Then I remember the pledge you made to me'_**

"Hey bud" he said, shifting so he sat cross-legged "I brought you flowers, remember? You don't like roses, especially after watching Twilight." He awkwardly lay down the flowers on the grass "You know, I don't know what I'm doing here dude. Your not dead. You're just not. 'Cause if you are, I will whoop your ass. You broke your promise you idiot ' _We die together, or not at all'" _Dick wiped his face. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You were out of the game and I called you back. Wally...we need you here. Your the life and soul of Young Justice. We need you back, you're there for us, like when Conner had a little rampage, you'd know what to do, when M'gann burnt her food you'd happily eat it. When me or Zatanna needed comfort, you were there...it's stupid but it reminds me of the failsafe...'

**'_I know you're always there, to hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime'_**

-_Flashback- _

_Everything went wrong. The League were NOT supposed to die. RT went to go help, but after he got disintegrated that officially made us- Young Justice. The new Justice League. Aqualad suggested a different strategy, as taking them head-on didn't actually work. So I checked global proliferation of aliens and found one stray ship in the Arctic, near the Fortress of Solitude. Conner was really surprised Superman had a fortress, guess we forgot to tell him. So anyway when we got there, the ship was outside the fortress- kind of strange if you ask me, cause it didn't even seem aware that Artemis and Miss M approach it from behind. Miss M disabled the ship's communication and propulsion systems, and 'Missy covered the hatch with foam to seal the aliens inside. Aqualad attacked it from underneath, and Superboy and Wolf saved him from a hit. I analysed the cannon and told M'gann and Conner to detach it. As he was doing this, we must if missed a cannon cause it started formed a blast- Wolf took the hit instead. With one down, we retreated back to the Bio-Ship, but two more ship came out of nowhere and...and took Artemis. We were devastated, especially Wally- he told me that after this, he was gonna ask Artemis on a date. With nowhere left to go, we went to the Hall of Justice and some guy thought Con was Superman...which he was preeeetty pissed off about. Then came the next surprise, we found Martian Manhunter- very confusing, 'specially since we saw him disintegrate. Wally thought that the rays weren't disinter graters but teleporters, I...wanted to believe him but I knew it wasn't right. I just couldn't tell him. We transported ourselves to Mt Justice, J'onn, the soldiers and the Team, minus Kaldur. He gave himself up, to carry on the fight._

___'**Will you help me fall apart, pick me up, take me in your arms'**_

___With Kaldur gone, no one stepped up to the leader roll. So I took it. I devised a plan, that...that would save everyone but ourselves. We decided the most likely location for the mother ship would be in Smallville. But I needed Superboy to be the distraction, M'gann protested but Supes said otherwise- he said its what Superman would do. All around the world we sent a message to the survivors, telling them the people of Earth would survive this, that the Earth would never surrender! As we got to Smallville, M'gann and J'onn went in first using density shifting and camouflage to sneak in. When they were ready- Superboy broke free, he went all Kryptonian rage on their asses! That allowed me and KF to run in, but sometime in there our big brother went down, Miss M collapsed from the emotion, and Wally suggested that he would be with the others. Thats when I told him. There were no others, the beam destroyed them. The only thing left to do was to plant the explosives and then KF realized I planned this whole thing, that there were no survivors. I practically oredered Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter away, and vowed to follow as soon as we blew through the closed door. But with only nine seconds left until the charges go off, neither me nor Kid Flash made any attempt at blowing the door. Thats when he made the promise..._

**_____'Find my way back from the storm, and you show me how to grow, through the change' _**

_-Present Day-_

Dick stared into the distance "I can't loose another brother"

-_Flashback-_

_The details are fuzzy, the day he died. The day Robin was killed. The day the Joker murdered my brother... Me and Jay argued quite a bit the past few days. You see he wasn't exactly responsible, he'd rush into the field without listening to the plan- only about ... thirteen missions I think. So that usually ended up getting himself and others injured. I think Jason felt like he had to outdo me sometimes. Maybe it was because I was Bruce's first ward, the first Robin? I don't know. So the day he...died we argued. But it was worse. Way worse then anything before, I can't remember exactly but I remember yelling: ' One of these days your gonna get yourself killed!' One of the retorts he made was ' Well at least I can get a girl who won't break up with me!' That struck a nerve. Zatanna and me were dating previously- but because of her taking on more missions with the League, being off world, and me being Nightwing, patrolling Bludhaven, taking on more missions- we never got to spend time with each other, so we took a break. So us being us, more comments were thrown and it all ended with me saying 'I hope one of these days, you'll learn to listen to someone!' and then...Batman called him away to a mission. Which he never returned from... I was in the kitchen at Mt Justice and my phone rang, when I answered it, Bruce's voice broke over the phone "Dick...Jason he..."_

_"Bruce...what happened?"_

_"He's dead" and he hung up. CRASH! Both my glass and myself fell to the floor in shock and M'gann and Conner ran in, M'gann being M'gann immedately knew what was wrong and started hugging me, while Conner picked up the broken glass pieces and got the first aid kit because I somehow had sliced my hand on the fragments. M'gann started wrapping my hand, while Conner called Wally and Artemis and Kaldur. When the three of them got there, I told them, I told them what happened. Then after that it was a blur. Jason was the first one on our team to die. The first, and not the last. Tula I think was next- after her death Wally and Artemis quit the Team. M'gann and Conner broke up, Aqualad 'betrayed' us, Zatanna and Rocket joined the League, We got new members and Timmy became the new Robin. Much to Bruce's protests..._

_**'I still remember the pledge you made to me'**_

_-Present Day-_

Dick couldn't hold back his tears any longer- he let them free fall down his face. "I'm sorry Wally, I'm so sorry" He was aware of a presence behind him. "Timmy if thats you I told you I'm-" He turned his head, eyes wide with shock "M-Malfoy? Josh Malfoy?"

"Take a picture Grayson it'll last" the other boy retorted- he had definitely not changed from GA, he still had the same 'Don't mess with me or I'll mess up your face vibe' going for him. He moved beside the former Boy Wonder and stared at Wally's grave. Something inside of Dick snapped, maybe it was the years of teasing and bullying he received from the guy, but his eyes grew cold and practically spat "What do _you _want?"

Malfoy chuckled "Easy Grayson, I was by in the neighbourhood, and thought I saw someone in hear I knew" he looked back to the grave "He was your friend right? Wally?"

Dick's expression softed " Yeah. My best friend to be exact. I've known him since I was eight"

_**'I am holding on to the hope I have inside, ****With you I will stay through every day, ****Putting my understanding aside'**_

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" he knelt down beside the raven haired teen.

"What?"

"Dude, he was your best friend right? And I don't think he'd want you to waste your life moping about him. You've spent your whole life in a cemetery, it's time to get out" Malfoy stood up and brushed his jeans.

Dick was dumbfounded "Uhh thanks, M- Josh. I didn't know you could do sincere"

"Easy Gr- Richard I can still knock you out"

'_I'd like to see you try' _he thought, instead he held out his hand "Call me Dick, Richard's too formal"

"Yeah, so whatever I'll see you around Dick" Josh walked off, back out to the entrance.

Richard turned back to his friends grave and sat down once more "You know in a way he's right. I have spent my entire life in here, but this time... this time it's different. This time you are not dead. C'mon Wally give me a sign, tell me. Show me you're alive, anything, just give me a freakin' sign!" he bowed his head.

_**'I am holding on to the hope I have inside, **__**With you I will stay through every day, **__**Putting my understanding aside'**_

'Tweet. Tweet. Tweet' Dick raise his head, tears still dripping down his face "A robin..." He breathed. A beautiful robin, with inky black wings and a brilliant red chest was tilting its head side to side looking at him, it was perched gracefully on Wally's tombstone. "Aren't you a beauty?" The Boy Wonder extended his hand, and the robin hopped onto his fingers. It was quite strange, he had never seen a robin like that. As said bird tilted its head, Dick noticed a small lightning bolt pattern faintly traced onto its feathers. "Wally" His voiced cracked.

'Tweet. Tweet. Tweet' the bird chirped, flapped its wings twice and flew away.

Dick Grayson got to his feet "I'll find you Wally. I'll bring you home if it's the last thing I'll do..."

_**'And I am comforted,**_  
_**To know you're always there,**_  
_**To hear my every prayer inside,**_  
_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime,**_  
_**I hear the words you say,**_  
_**To never walk away from me and leave behind,**_  
_**The promise of a lifetime.'**_

_**'I know you're always there,**_  
_**To hear my every prayer inside,**_  
_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime,**_  
_**Looking back at me,**_  
_**I know that you can see my heart,**_  
_**is holding to the promise of a lifetime.'**_


End file.
